


Sunday Afternoon

by calissequecestmignon



Series: Daily dose of Oliver and Connor [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've just been dreaming up a series of conversations between Oliver and Connor. I'm planning to post one every day for a week. This is serious, hard-core fluffiness. I just can't help myself!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been dreaming up a series of conversations between Oliver and Connor. I'm planning to post one every day for a week. This is serious, hard-core fluffiness. I just can't help myself!

 

Sunday Afternoon: Oliver and Connor cuddled on the couch

(Connor is in **bold** , Oliver is in plain)

 

**"Did you ever have sex with a woman?"**

"Uh, yeah."

**"Really?"**

"Really."

**"What,  like once?"**  

"No, like a lot". 

**"A lot."**

"Mmm hmm"

" **Like a girlfriend?"**

"Yes, a girlfriend." 

**"Holy fuck, Oliver. You had a girlfriend?  Why did you never tell me about it?"**

"It hasn't come up before. It's not a secret. I've talked about her".

**"You've talked about her? I've never heard you talk about a girlfriend."**

"Molly."

**"Molly?"**

"Mmm hmm".

**"Molly, your friend who's a therapist and is married to that guy, what's his name?"**

"Molly, my friend who's a therapist and is married to Owen. Yes, Molly was my girlfriend a  long time ago".

**"When?"**

"In high school."

**"And you dated her?"**

"Yup".

**"And slept with her"**

"Yup"

**"For how long?"**

"How long what?"

**"How long did you date her?  How long did you sleep with her?**

"Dated about a year. Slept together for about six months."

**"What was it like?"**

"The sex or the dating?"

**"Jesus, I don't know. Everything, I guess".**

"It was good. It was nice. Molly's great. We got along really well.  She still one of my best friends, you know.

**"And you like sex with girls?"**

"Girl. She's the only girl I've had sex with."

**"And was it good? The sex I mean"**

"Yes, it was very good. I mean in some ways sex is sex. But girls do have some convenient body parts. And you use way less lube".

**"So were you straight?"**

"I thought I was. Nerdy. But straight".

**"Oliver, I'm having trouble picturing all this."**

"Do me a favour, don't try to picture me having sex with Molly".

**"I don't mean that. I mean, just ..you...being a straight guy. With a girlfriend. Were you confused?"**

"No, not at all. I thought I was straight."

**"And you liked girls".**  

"That's what 'straight' means. I really liked Molly. We decided to lose our virginity together." 

**"She was your first girlfriend?"**

"She was the first person I had ever had any kind of romantic thing with. I guess I was a bit of a late bloomer.  My parents encouraged me to focus on studies, they were pretty old fashioned about dating."

**"So what happened?"**

"We were going away to different schools in different cities and agreed not to hold each other to a monogamous relationship."

" **Were you sad? Was it like a bad break-up?"**

  "I mean, we knew we'd be living apart for a long time. We both wanted to do an undergrad and then go to grad school and it's easier to make those decisions when you don't have to worry about fitting them around someone else's choices. But I missed her at first."

**"You missed having sex with her?"**

"Well, for about a week.That makes it sound a bit colder than it is but you know what I mean. We were young, just out of high school. I think it's smart not to get to over involved at that age, it's a time when it's okay to be selfish.

**"But here she is in the city with her husband".**

 "We kept in touch through our four years of undergrad and then it was just serendipitous that we   both ended up here for grad school. By then she was with Owen, of course, but we were still friends. Then I got a job here, Owen was working here and she set up her practice here and so here we all are." 

**"Does Owen know?"**

"Yes, Owen knows."

**"And?"**

"And, nothing. It's so long ago. They're married and happily so and Owen and I get along as friends and it's no big deal. It's like another lifetime. Like another person even."

**"So when did you realize you were gay?"**

"It wasn't like that."

**"What do you mean? Wait, am I sleeping with a straight guy?"**

"I mean, I didn't wake up one morning and realize I liked boys better than girls. I met a guy and realized I wanted to be with him."

**"So you're bi?"**

"Why are you always trying to put everyone into categories?"

**"It just helps me to make sense of the world. It's not like the categories have to stick or anything."**

"Well, Molly is the only girl, everyone else has been a guy so I don't know what that says about the category you want to put me into."

**"So, who's the guy?"**  

"What guy?"

**"The guy, the one that made you think you may not be straight after all, that guy"**

"Let's make out for a bit. Come kiss me......mmmm, like that.....and yes, right there. I feel that all the way down to my toes."

**"Are you avoiding telling me about the guy?"**

"One more kiss. Yum. Okay. The guy. What do you want to know about the guy?"

**"I want to know everything about the guy. Except if his dick was nicer than mine. If it was, don't tell me."**

"No one's dick is nicer than yours. It's my absolute favourite one in the world. I think I like it even more than I like my own. It's very useful. And versatile."

" **And aesthetically pleasing".**

"Yes, you have a very pretty dick".

**"Damn, now that you're talking about my dick, it's starting to perk up and take notice."**

"Let me rub it".

**"Oh, that's good. Do that some more. MMMmmmmmmmmmmmm. Let me get my hand down _your_ pants."**

"Careful of the zip, I'm going commando. We need to do some laundry"

**"Oh, shit, let me put my hand.. okay. This is very pretty as well."**

"Maybe you should look at it up close"

**"Aren't you funny. How about you come right up here on top of me and we can let our two pretty dicks rub up against each ....yes, like that".**

"Good?  Maybe some lube would help...why don't we keep lube near the couch?"

**"We sometimes have people over".**

"Right. Don't stop, don't stop. Shit, we need lube. Fuck it, I'm spitting on my hand."

**"Ha ha! Yes, good. Yes rub it right.. there, yes there. Okay, move your hand, your hands aren't nearly as soft as your dick."**

"I do NOT have a soft dick, this dick is hard as steel right now." 

**"Just that super soft skin, baby, that super soft skin ON your hard-as-steel dick"**

"I want to rub my dickhead just, yes, just there. Is that the best spot cause my dick loves this spot."

  **"Mine too. Yes, that's the right spot. You always hit the right spot**

{sounds of heavy breathing}

**Fuck, don't stop. Don't stop, I'm coming. Oh, shit I'm coming. ahhhhh. shit. fuck. that was nice. and quick, sorry. Keep going. Do you want me to use my hand?"**

"No, I'm coming, just, oh, mmmmmmmm"

" **How is it we both managed to come all over ME, you look clean"**

"That's the advantage of being on top. But I did all the work, too".

**"I was kind of quick, you're too good at it. You can make me come faster than I can do it myself"**

"I know what you like. I know your dick, baby.  A quickie on the couch is nice. Give me something to wipe you off with"

**"There's nothing. Just use my shirt, I'll go change after."**

"We really need to do laundry later".

**"Yeah, and now I'm all sweaty too. I need a shower".**

"What about you? Did you ever have sex with a woman?"

**"No."**

"No?"

**"No, never".**

"I'm surprised"

**"Are you? Why"**

"I don't know. You like sex a lot, You have an intensely high sex drive. I just would have thought you would have tried it."

**"I like sex with guys. I'm gay. I thought you knew that"**

"You're hilarious, too."

**"I am."**

"So no woman, ever ever?"

**"No woman, ever, ever. I don't think I've ever even kissed a girl. Besides my sister."**

"You kissed your sister?"

**"I mean, just, oh, you are so funny. Yeah, you know what I mean."**

"You're not curious?"

**"I've seen girls, I know what they are, Oliver".**

"But you haven't seen all their bits".

**"I don't care about their bits. Honestly, I have not one iota of curiosity about their bits".**

"You are seriously surprising me"

**"I'm sorry I don't have a great tale to tell about my adventures with girls"**

"I'm just excited that I found something sex related that I know more about than you"

**"Too bad it's not sex stuff that will come in handy for us"**

"As I recall a vagina _is_ a really nice place to put a penis".

**"I'll take your word for it".**

"It's warm. And wet" 

**"You aren't convincing me."**

"Fits like a glove".

" **Are you trying to tell me something?"**

"What would I be trying to tell you?"

**"I don't know. You want a threesome with me and a girl".**

"Ha ha! No. I'm just yanking your chain".

**"Are you sure? Just tell me".**

"Would you do it?"

**"I wouldn't _want_ to. I don't know if I _would_. Depends how much you wanted to."**

"I don't want to. Seriously. I was really just yanking your chain. I've never even thought about having sex with a woman since Molly."

" **I'm relieved. I like woman as people but not as sex partners."**

"I'm still surprised you never tried it."

**"I'm thoroughly gay. I never went through that confused stage."**

"Never? Never questioned your sexuality?"

**"No. I never had to 'come out'. I was always out."**

"Really? When did you tell your family?"

**"I think I probably mentioned it when I was about 13. My sister just said, 'yeah, we know' and that was that** ".

"What about your parents?"

**"They already knew. They had no problem with it. They're just fucked up in their own way about their own things. My mom is okay, my dad....I don't want to get into that now."**

"I hear you. My parents were disappointed when Molly and I broke up. But they were nice to Josh. I think they were just a little unsure of what I was up to."

**"Josh? Is this the one you're supposed to be telling me about with the ugly dick?"**

"Ha ha! I don't think I said it was _ugly_...just not as wonderful as yours".

**"Josh, the one who made you gay?"**

"Josh, the one who made me realize I was gay. Or at least not straight anymore"

**"Tell me".**

"Tell you what?"

**"Um...what did he look like?"**

"Blond, blue eyes, same height as me, weighed a bit more, more muscly than me.  I can show you a picture later. "

**"Sounds dreamy. Sporty type? Nerdy type?"**

"Smart guy, business major. Sporty, not nerdy."

**"Football?"**

"No, hockey. Canadian guy".

**"Really?  From Canada?  Where?"**

"Montreal. Ever been?"

**"No. Been to Toronto."**

"I went a couple of times with him. It's a great city. It's a great _gay_ city, they have this huge gay week-end party thing. Like a cold San Francisco".

**"So fewer ass-less chaps, I guess."**

"In the winter anyway."

**"So you saw him across a crowded room..."**

"And our eyes met".

" **And you fell in love"**  

"Almost that fast yes."

**"Really? Love at first sight?"**

"I talked to him at one of those first week mixer things. I was immediately attracted to him. He told me he was gay. I told him I was straight. But there was something." 

**"Something"**  

"I was really attracted to him. I wanted to stay and talk and talk and talk to him. I was very confused." 

**"I can imagine."**

"We started hanging out together. I started thinking about touching him in ways that were clearly outside the bounds of friendship."

**"Did he take advantage of you?"**

"No, not at all. I kinda flung myself at him".

**"Ooo, do tell. Give me details."**

"I shouldn't kiss and tell."

**"You have to tell _me_. I'm the love of your life."**  

"That's true. You _are_ the love of my life"

**"Tell me about the day you lost your gay virginity".**

"Okay, so I went to his room to study"

**"You had a class together? I thought he was Business major"**

"He was. No, we didn't have a class together, we were just going to sit and study together and then go out to eat, I think."

**"Sounds like he was just trying to get you alone"**

"I think we were both trying to get each other alone".

**"Who made the first move?"**

"It was one of those things, we were sitting on his bed.."

" **Convenient"**

"Yes, conveniently--but you know what those dorm rooms are like, there's not many places to sit."

**"And then..."**

"And then we were talking about something and gesturing with our hands and our hands touched and I swear, it's like it zapped me or something. You know, like when a charge goes through you? Right down to your feet?"

**"Or in your case, right down to your penis?"**

"Ha ha! I guess he felt it too and we both looked at each other, right in the eye, you know how it is and he said "I really want to kiss you" and I said "Okay" and he said "Really? Are you sure it's okay?" and I said "yes" and he leaned over and kissed me"

**"Was there tongue?"**

"There was tongue and there was hands and there were dicks out and there was the whole fucking thing right there and then".

**"You fucked him?"**

"I think he did most of the fucking. I wasn't really sure what to do with him, to be honest. The only dick I'd ever dealt with before then was my own."

**"Did you blow him?"**

"I did."

" **Did he fuck your ass?"**

"No. We didn't actually do that for a long long time. And it was never a common thing for us"

**"You like it when _I_ do it to you"**

"I like doing things with you and for you".

**"Soooo, are you saying if I didn't ask for it, you would never do it? Do you not like it?"**

"I like all the things we do together. I do like it. I like it with you. With him, it wasn't a thing"

**"I'm going to come back to this, you realize"**

"It's good to know we won't ever run out of things to talk about. Now do you want to hear the rest or not?"

**"I do, I do, tell me the rest".**

"Where was I?"

**"You were blowing him".**

"Yes, right. So I wasn't really sure what I was doing. And I only had my experience with Molly as a guide. So I think I blew him like a 17 year old girl would have done. I don't think it was very good for him"

**"Did he come?"**

"Yes."

**"In your mouth?"**

"Yes."

" **Did you swallow?"**

"Yes".

**"Then I can verify definitively that it was good for him."**

"You're very kind".

**"You give a fucking amazing blow job now".**

"Thanks, I've spent a lot of time practicing".

**"Do you want to practice some more right now? This story is making me horny"**

"We haven't cleaned up yet. We are covered in dried cum"

**"So it's a 'no'?"**

"It's a no".

**"If your story makes me super horny will you give me a hand job?"**

"You just had an orgasm like 20 minutes ago!"

**"Your stories are hot. And you are hot. And one day we'll be old and we won't be able to get it up so quick for a second round. So let** **’s take advantage of it now."**

"Feel free to give yourself a hand job while I tell my story"

**"I don't like masturbating in front of you."**

"That's a bald-faced lie and we both know it"

**"Okay, back to your story. So you blew him".**

"Yes, and then he blew me and it was fucking amazing. No offence to Molly but it was far and away better than any blow job she had ever given me."

**"Then what?"**

"Then I spent the night with him and the next night and the one after that. And eventually we moved in together and we lived together for nearly four years."

**"I only want to hear the sexy parts".**

"Why does hearing about me fucking someone else turn you on?"

**"I like when you talk dirty"**

"You're too much sometimes."

" **I like hearing about you learning new things."**

"I've learned lots of new things from you, believe it or not"

**"Let's take showers so we can have sex".**

"Yes."

**"I love Sunday afternoons"**

"Me too"

 

 

 

 


End file.
